


Red Room Valentine

by StrangeFiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeFiction/pseuds/StrangeFiction
Summary: Nancy seduces her boss with Kisses .
Relationships: Tom Holloway/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Red Room Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy early Valentines' Day! Sorry it's short, and maybe a little rushed. But hope you like this!

It was February 13th, the day before Valentines day. Nancy was looking forward to her and Jonathan spending the day together. Well after work, it did land on a Tuesday this year. And today was monday. But as much as she was looking forward to tomorrow. Her mind couldn’t help but wonder about today. 

She went down to the store yesterday and bought a bag of Hersey’s kisses. Having come in early she left a little note in her Boss's drawer. With a single Hershey’s kiss taped to the inside of the card. She closed the drawer and would now she could go about starting on the routine coffee order’s she had memorized. It was so early, but Nancy really did plan this, knowing Jonathan would be in later. Car having to go to the shop, she estimates he wont be to work till 10? Giving her a good amount of time to go and set up what she needed too in the red room. 

When Tom comes into work, it’s 6, and the smell of coffee is surprising. He doesn’t expect anyone to come pouring in right now. He sees his office light is on, outside the hallway light. And Tom just figures, perhaps the cleaner just left the lights on accident. Walking into his office, setting down his briefcase, it isn’t until he’s nearly eye level with his desk, that he notices a shiny silver teardrop candy sitting on his desk. In fact, a small line of these chocolate candies.   
Furrowing his brow, he stands and begins to hesitantly pluck a candy off the desk. Taking a seat he can’t help but see a small little white flag poking from his desk drawer. Unwrapping the chocolate, he pops it into his mouth before opening his desk drawer. 

Two minutes ago he was expecting a mundane Monday, but now, seeing a red heart shaped card, he can’t help but turn his head in curiosity. Reaching a hand into the drawer he opens the card without taking it out. Leaning over to read the words, and see’s the tapped candy. 

**_Enjoying the kisses?_ **  
**_Maybe the red room has more in store?_ **  
**_Xx_ **

Tom stops chewing as he reads the note and his mouth feels a bit dry. Brain processing and recognizing handwriting. His heart begins to pound in his chest and he is quick to close the desk drawer. Swallowing his chocolate in a hurry, he stands and makes his way swiftly from his office, turning the light off as he went. And then turning off the hall light as he passed by it. Making his way to the red room. The crimson light glows from underneath the doorway and Tom is hesitant to touch the door handle. But it’s only a moment’s hesitation, before he quietly enters the red room. His eyes take a moment to adjust, unable to see for a moment. 

But when he can see he sees Nancy Wheeler sitting with her legs crossed, and one hand held out toward him. A handful of silver wrapped chocolates in her hand. 

“Wanna make out?”

Tom gently locks the door, but it only takes a few strides before he’s closed the distance between them. Nancy uncrosses her legs and welcomes him happily between them, her arms resting on his shoulders as she rains down chocolate kisses onto the floor. Forgetting them the moment his lips were on her neck. Her own hands move over her back, legs wrapping firmly around him, bringing him as close as she could to him. 

The perfume Nancy wore, was the one Tom had mentioned might smell nice just the other week. And it rewards her with a soft laugh against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. Her hips arch into his own as one of his hands moves to her lower back, and then bringing the other to cup her cheek. 

“It’s not Valentine's day.” Tom whispers, and the hand on her back moves to grip at her ass under her dress. The epitome of Office affair. The coffee girl who occasionally finds herself putting her boss in his place. 

Nancy leans back and see’s the older man smirking, a mild hunger glow in red reflections in his eyes. Nancy leans into his touch with her face and kisses his palm.   
“It’s our valentines day, tomorrow, you will go home, and your gonna fuck your wife-”  
Tom begins to slowly recoil, but Nancy’s hand grabs his tie, and pulls his face back toward hers. Kissing his lips for the first time this morning, his body instantly moved in with her, right back in it. But Nancy pushes him back, but keeps him taught by the tie.   
“You're gonna give her a good Valentine's day, because she deserves it. And I’m going to go have a wonderful day with Jonathan.” Nancy raises her free hand to trace down Tom’s face. Seemingly hypnotized by her orders, a hand moves into his hair and the light scratches of her nails on his scalp make shivers run down his spine. His hands pull her hips tightly to his own, and Nancy smiles at the feeling of his arousal for her.   
“Your going to fuck her really good, and your going to tell her she’s a queen, and make her breakfast, the whole nine yards. But right now-”  
Nancy begins then to drop her hand and hikes up her work dress slightly, and Tom takes the hint to begin lifting her dress.   
“I really want you to fuck me.”   
Nancy bites at her lower lip, and most of her face is shadowed for Tom, the red light beams off her head. Pushing her to lay back more on the work table, she leans on her elbows and Tom leans to push his head under her dress. Legs naturally curl over his shoulders. 

The feeling of his tongue running over the thin lace front of her red panties made her thigh flinch. And it wasn’t long before she felt his finger hook the garment and gently pull it to the side.   
Which Nancy was very thankful for, because the feeling of his hot wet mouth on her clit was too good. Her heart beat, but her blood felt like waves in the ocean and with every stroke of his tongue she felt like it was another wave gently wading into shore. Each wave getting farther and farther up the beach. 

Having been holding her breath,, she releases a hand from keeping her balanced and grabs at her own breast. Trying to not dig her heels into his back, because they still needed to escape before co workers started arriving. Which would be very soon. And as much as she wanted him to continue to eat her out. She knew they were running out of time. 

“Tom-”

Nancy labors in a hushed tone, her breathing irregular, legs tense on his shoulders, she needs him to stop, but it feels so good. A small squeak comes from her when she feels a long finger slide into her. His mouth leaves her, and there's a light shuffling, but Tom comes back up and Nancy raises to meet him. Leaning up to kiss him eagerly, tasting herself on his mouth, hot and slick, but the way he kisses her back. Eagerly, like she’s the best tasting thing in the world. It makes her feel so wanted. Finger still pumping slowly in and out, he only stops when he feels a hand come to his. They part from their kiss, and Nancy gulps, trying to calm herself down, Tom stopping, keeping close, and just waiting for what she might say.   
“Are you okay?” Tom breathes out, giving a small encouraging smirk to her, this was the best 13th of February in his book thus far.   
“Y-Yes, I just..I want you to fuck me so bad- but we really dont’ have time-” Tom leans forward and kisses Nancy sweetly, bringing smiles to both their lips. Her arms and legs wrapped around him tight once more as she sits on the work table.   
“This was a very romantic idea though.” Tom purrs and he thrusts his hips up, one hand that rests on her hip holds the end of her dress to keep it bunched around her waist. Tom gives a small shrug to her.   
“I enjoy a challenge.”   
Nancy bites her lip, and then kisses him hungrily, her hands moving to his belt buckle and quickly unfastened his slacks. Tom had thought the three piece would be great to battle the cold. But fornicating in your Red Room with your coffee girl/ secretary, not the most flexible. Luckily, he didn’t need to be flexible at this moment, but he might need to sit in front of a fan to cool off afterward. 

Pressing his forehead to hers when she takes his cock in hand, a low growl comes from deep within him.He brings one of his hands down to take hold of himself, she helps to guide him toward her. He hooks a finger around her panties to pull them away again, and then the hand holding her hip tightens as he begins to slide slowly into her. Nancy slides her hips off the table as much as she comfortably could.   
Her head falls back, and Tom wishes he could leave a mark on her neck. The way the shadows and red bounced off her skin was gorgeous. Maybe after work, he can make her stay here late, see what all her skin would look like under these fluorescents. What demons they must look like. The deeper he pressed, the more Nancy wanted to moan, but she kept her lips pressed tightly together. Her body rocks to every thrust he gives her, and as they grow harder she finds it harder not to grab at her own breast. Pinching at her nipple threw the fabric of her dress, the sensation mixed with the faster growing thrusts make her breath finally leave in quiet hitches. 

Tom loves the sight of her touching herself beneath him, his hips continue to snap and with every snap he’s rewarded with deeper satisfaction. How he wants to spread her out, tear her clothes off and worship her. Apologize for every name he called her, make her let him eat his words. His back straightens and his hands grip her hips, pulling them off the workbench entirely and letting Nancy lay back on the table. Attempting not to thrust hard enough to make the table begin to thud against the wall. 

Nancy see’s it in his face first, and though she isn’t there yet, she is quick to push him off her. It’s risky enough they didn’t bother with a condom as it was. Tom was about to protest, as the feeling of being pushed out of her wasn’t exactly pleasing. But soon Nancy was on her knees, and her mouth and hand began to finish what she started. 

Tom’s heart feels like it’s going to explode, looking down at her, she’s looking up at him, sucking his cock so eagerly. He could feel it, rising within him, hand moves to gently rest on her hair. The breath taken from him as he feels her mouth begin to deep throat his cock. She’s never done that before, and the feeling sent him over the edge. A light choking is heard but Nancy doesn’t come off his cock spluttering. Instead he watches as she pulls off his cock and brings a hand up to wipe the red tinted substance. Though his legs are weak, his hand begins to pull a kerchief from a suit pocket. Offering it to her. Nancy takes it and gently begins to clean her mouth and chin up. Before she grabs at his pants and begins to pull them up, tucking his shirt back in for him, Making him back to right as rain. 

And when she stands back to her feet, she looks to Tom who’s looking a little sleepy, but overall extremely satisfied.   
“Did you enjoy your kisses?”  
Nancy asks innocently, and Tom lets out a soft chuckle, before taking her face with his hand and kissing her deeply. Now he could taste himself in her mouth, and the taste makes him hungry for more. A hand moves up his chest and Nancy gently begins to fix his tie.  
“I expect you to make me cum later then?”  
Tom nods his head, and his hands move gently down her sides, trying to restore her to her first appearance as well. Hopefully he didn’t put too many wrinkles in her dress.   
“I think we should reconvene in this room once everyone has left for the day. And see what happens then?”   
Tom smiles and Nancy smirks up to him, nodding her head.   
“I’ll be sure to mark it in your schedule.” Nancy teases and then pushes him playfully off her. Her hands moving to her hair to fix it, she heads toward the door and leaves Tom smirking, watching her go. 


End file.
